


Malfoy, We Need to Talk

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: Following on from their evening together Draco and Harry have a misunderstanding. Luckily Severus is on hand to give his godson the talking to needed.





	Malfoy, We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharkeygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeygirl/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this one came to me thanks to Sharkeygirl's comment on one of the chapters to Being Madam Snape. You don't need to have read it, however it does give the story more context.

 

After Minerva’s impromptu visit Harry made his way back upstairs with some breakfast for Draco. He toed open the door to his bedroom hoping to surprise the blonde, however found his room and the en-suite completely empty. Harry set the food down on the side in his room and made his way towards the room Draco had been stopping in, normally. He found Draco walking around the room, grabbing clothes from random places and muttering to himself.

“Malfoy?” Harry questioned the blonde, causing him to turn around.

“Potter,” Malfoy sneered and turned back to his task. The more Harry watched his movements the more obvious it became that he was packing. “Thanks for the place to crash, but I think I’m going to take Uncle Sev up on his offer.”

Harry’s face fell, _‘he regrets it,’_ he thought. “Oh, alright Malfoy no worries,” he managed to say before turning to walk back to his room. He collapsed face first onto his bed and soundlessly began to sob into it.

 

Draco finished packing his things and made his way downstairs, finding Hermione and Severus on his way down. “Morning lovebirds,” he said. The two looked up and Hermione scowled at his bag, “Any chance I can stop at your London place for a bit please Uncle Sev?”

“I suppose so,” Severus replied at the same time as Hermione chiming in.

“Why are you leaving Draco?” She asked.

“Staying here was a mistake, thanks for making me feel welcome though Hermione,” he replied. With a nod at Severus he made his way towards a floo and spun away to the Knightsbridge apartment.

Hermione turned to Severus, “What the hell happened?”

“How exactly do you expect me to know the answer to that?” He asked in reply, his eyebrow raised and sneering at her. Hermione shuddered in his arms and his sneer became a smirk. “We don’t have time for this Hermione, I think you need to go and see Mr Potter.”

 

*~*

 

Hermione made her way upstairs and pushed open the door into Harry’s room. He was lying facedown on the bed and she could she his body shaking from the sobs coming from him. “Oh Harry,” she sighed and made her way into the room. She sat down on the edge of his bed and ran her hand through his hair in a comforting manner. Harry rolled over and moved his head so it was in her lap facing outwards, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry managed to get his sobbing under control before trying to answer, “He regrets it.” Hermione continued threading her fingers through his hair and looked down at him confused. “We had sex,” he explained. He turned his head to look up a Hermione slightly, “He doesn’t feel the same way obviously.”

She pulled him up so he was sat upright and cocooned him in her arms, “Oh Harry. I’m so sorry,” she murmured stroking his hair and rocking him as you would an upset child.

 

*~*

 

Severus assumed that Hermione would be with Harry for a while. He knew the dark haired boy had feelings for Draco, so him leaving would be a massive blow for him. He quickly dressed himself before using the floo to follow Draco to his apartment. When he arrived he found the blonde sprawled out on the sofa, cuddling a pillow and crying. “Draco sit yourself up you are making my home untidy,” he scolded the blonde. Draco looked up at him from his prone position, but made no attempt to sit up. “I am letting you stay here, I don’t need to since you have a perfectly acceptable room at Potter’s house. Therefore you will get yourself up and act like a man and not a little child.”

Draco begrudgingly sat up and stared at his godfather, _‘of course he uses the tough love approach,’_ he thought. “He used me Severus, how else should I be reacting?” He then asked the dark wizard, who had sat in the chair to his left.

“Used you Draco? I don’t know where you got that from, but that’s not the impression I got from Mr Potter,” Severus replied.

“Why else would he leave me this morning? Didn’t even say where he was going. I just woke up in his bed naked and alone,” Draco questioned further.

“He came downstairs to use the kitchen, maybe breakfast in bed was his plan. However, between catching Hermione and myself and then Minerva crashing the party he was probably gone longer than he planned. I’m sure he wasn’t just using you Draco,” Severus explain. “Now, stop being a baby and get your ass back to Grimmauld Place.” Draco wiped his eyes and followed his godfather back to the floo to go back to the house. When they arrived back at the house they found Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table drinking mugs of something hot. Severus swept around the table to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. “Look what I found,” he whispered. “Think these two dunderheads need to talk to each other lioness.” Hermione turned to look up at him and nodded, she stood up and took his hand.

“We’re going upstairs for a bit, please don’t kill each other,” Hermione declared.

 

*~*

 

Draco took a seat opposite Harry, but didn’t look at him. Harry however looked at Draco, took in his disheveled appearance and the tear tracks on his face. “Malfoy, we need to talk,” Harry stated. He took a deep breath and willed Draco to look at him, letting out that breath when their eyes met. “I want to know why you left.”

“Why I left? Why don’t you tell me why you left?”Draco questioned. 

Harry’s face contorted in confusion, “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“If you didn’t leave, explain to me why I woke up in bed alone. Sex might mean nothing to you Potter, but it actually means something to me. So well done you bedded the Prince of Slytherin,” Draco scorned.

“Sex means something to me as well Draco, I loved waking up with you in my arms this morning.” Draco went to speak again, but Harry continued talking before he had a chance. “You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you so snuck downstairs to make you breakfast. I would have been back straight away, but between Severus and Hermione defiling this table and Professor McGonagall appearing I was longer than anticipated. God’s Draco I didn’t mean to make you feel like that,” he reached forward and grabbed Draco’s hand. “Last night meant a lot to me Draco, more than you probably would believe. If however you do believe me, I would love to spend more time with you.”

Draco’s face showed disbelief as Harry spoke, sensing this Harry decided to take things one step further. Still holding Draco’s hand he stood up and leant over the table, he pulled Draco towards him and forcibly kissed him. Draco moaned as Harry’s tongue invaded his mouth. “I want you Draco Malfoy and I promise to spend my time proving this to you for as long as you’ll have me.”

They broke apart and Draco smiled at Harry, “How about I make up ruining breakfast by making us some brunch?” He got up and moved towards the kitchen cupboards, Harry followed him.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he responded. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, “I also want you to stay with me again tonight.”

Draco turned slightly to look at him, “I’d like that Harry.” He turned further and nuzzled into his neck slightly, causing Harry to kiss his forehead. Both gave a content sigh before Harry backed off slightly to allow Draco to continue cooking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first spin off. I currently have one or two more planned, but this may change if Draco and Harry want more of their story to be told!  
> Please leave me some love and if you want to a comment.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


End file.
